


Overworked

by Wolfcry22



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Concerned Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fever, Flu, M/M, Overwooked, Pathetic Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sick Chatacter, Sick Richie Tozier, Sneezing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Richie is overworked and exhausted as he starts writing material for his shows. Eddie notices something is off with him and covers Richie in a blanket and then drags him into his lap, gently rocking Richie until he relaxes and falls asleep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve still been obsessed with these two and I am sick right now so this story is a pretty good gauge on how I’m feeling. Hope you all enjoy the pathetic mess that now is Richie Tozier!

Prompt- Richie is overworked and exhausted as he starts writing material for his shows. Eddie notices something is off with him and covers Richie in a blanket and then drags him into his lap, gently rocking Richie until he relaxes and falls asleep.

Richie tapped away at the keyboard with his two pointer fingers. He squinted at the screen through his thick glasses as he gave a powerful sniffle. Richie stretched out his hand aimlessly and tried to feel around the coffee table. He managed to grasp a crumpled tissue and brought it up to his nose, his gaze not leaving the laptop in front of him. He gave a hefty blow that did almost nothing to alleviate the congestion. He tossed them aside before closing his eyes and trying to focus back onto the task at hand.

Across the living room, Eddie glanced up from the book that he was reading with a frown. Richie had not left the same position for hours. He was dedicated to finish at least one page of material and it was proving to be a little more difficult than he originally thought. However, Eddie had watched Richie sniffle and cough while shivers racked his body through the entire process. Richie lifted one of his hands to rub it against his arm in an attempt to warm himself up as he cleared his throat while still tapping on the keys with his pointer finger fiercely.

Eddie opened his mouth from his book to say something, but clearly thought better of it with his eyes turning back to his book. However, his focus couldn’t linger on the book that he was reading. He couldn’t even remember the title. He was more concerned about what was going on with the sniffling mess across the room. 

He stole a glance over to Richie when he heard him cough painfully and almost shove his face into the crook of his arm. The wet hacks shook his entire body and caused his hair to bounce ever so slightly on his head. He managed to regain some of his composure once he finished while painfully clearing his throat. Richie narrowed his eyes in frustration as he turned back to his laptop.

It took everything in Eddie not to say anything, but he didn’t want to break Richie’s concentration anymore than it had already been broken. He knew that Richie had been working on this for a while now and he didn’t want to be the reason that it wasn’t completed. Although, he could tell that Richie was becoming obsessive over it and he wasn’t quite sure why. He was dedicated to his craft, yes, but never quite like this before.

Eddie managed to look back to his book for about two minutes before Richie’s breath began to hitch. Eddie glanced up and bit his bottom lip with his brow furrowed as he watched Richie tip back his head with his chest almost heaving from each breath that quickly left him. His mouth was parted with his nostrils flaring madly. It was almost comical for Eddie to watch if not for the fact that sneezes released millions of tiny germs and Richie wasn’t the best with covering his mouth and nose.

Richie’s head suddenly pitched to the side, uncovered and explosive. “HrcshSHsSH! HrchsSHsSHsSH! HrchsrSHsSH!” Each sneeze snapped out of him quicker than the last and Richie ended with a pathetic sniffle, swallowing back whatever hadn’t been expelled from his nose. He turned back to his work without even bothering to blow his nose as he continued to type on the computer.

“Bless you,” Eddie managed to say, breaking the silence between them.

Richie let out a gruff huff before snorting back even more congestion. He coughed as he tapped a few more times on the keys before suddenly snapping forward. “HrchsSHsSH!” Richie lifted his wrist up to his nose in shock, his eyes widening as he glanced around. He managed to reach out for a few crumpled and wilted tissues and tried to push them up to his nose. 

Eddie couldn’t stand by any longer and listen to it. He slammed his book closed with a frustrated sigh before he set the book onto the chair and he walked over to Richie while grabbing the tissue box that was rested on one of the end tables. He sat down beside Richie and extended the tissue box toward him. “Here,” Eddie offered, feeling his skin crawl at the prospect of being so close to Richie when he was ill. However, he forced that feeling aside harshly.

Richie glanced to the tissues and Eddie almost in surprise, as if he had forgotten that Eddie was actually there. He didn’t say another word was he took out a few tissues and tried to clean the screen and keyboard in front of him. “Glad that you’re computer and not mine,” Eddie commented in an attempt to make a joke.

“I gedt idt. I’b disgusdting,” Richie snapped with his hands thrust into the air in frustration.

Eddie struggled not to recoil in surprise. “I just meant....” He trailed off when he realized that any response he gave to that would probably turn into an argument. He gave his head a shake as he took the tissue box and pulled out a few before handing them to Richie. “Here. Blow your nose. I can hardly understand you and swallowing all that is going to make you sick to your stomach.”

“Easy for you to say,” Richie shot back, but he did reach out and grab a few tissues. He brought them up to his nose and gave a productive blow before wiping the undersides of his nostrils dry. As soon as he lowered the tissues, another series of coughs seemed to tear through him as his head lowered down instinctively. He managed to shove a fist against his mouth as he struggled for each breath. His eyes watered and his nose began to almost stream.

Against his better judgement, Eddie stretched out a hand and began to rub his hand against Richie’s back. He pounded a bit before using his hand to rub small circles on Richie’s back. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s alright,” Eddie chided calmly.

Richie managed to quiet his coughing as he lifted another tissue to his streaming nose. He blinked in the aftermath before glanced over to Eddie. “Thanks,” he rasped.

Eddie didn’t answer as he lifted his hand to place it on Richie’s forehead, under his messy and sweaty. Richie didn’t pull back and seemed to almost lean into the cool touch of Eddie’s hand. “Rich, you’re warm.”

“I’m fine,” Richie argued.

Eddie set his jaw. “You need to rest or this illness is going to take even longer to run it’s corse.” He glanced at the work that Richie had been typing away at for the better half of the day. “This-“ Eddie pointed to the computer. “-can wait.”

“Easy for you to say. This is important, Eddie,” Richie argued with a stern glance over to him.

Eddie nodded sympathetically. “I know that it is, but you’ve done so much on it already. I’m just worried about you, Richie. Please at least lay down on the couch.”

Richie gave a stubborn shake of his head, swallowing another cough. “This needs to get done first,” he rasped tiredly.

Eddie knew how hard Richie had been working, he did live with him, but it was still important that Richie rest. Richie could be obsessive, stubborn, but incredibly dedicated in the same way. It was something that Eddie loved about Richie and usually found it insanely attractive in him. However, there was a clear downside to it too. He could also become obsessive compulsive with his work, especially now that he had even more passion for it with Eddie at his side. They wanted to build a life together and Richie was determined to see that happen. That had been one of his driving forces for writing his own material, but Eddie feared that it was doing more harm than good at the moment.

“I know that it does, but you’re making yourself worse,” Eddie protested as he stretched out a hand and grasped Richie’s hand. He gave it a knowing squeeze that caused Richie to glance up to Richie. Their eyes met and Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.

Richie cleared his throat as he looked down. “I’m almost done. I have one joke left and then I’ll rest, I promise.” He turned back to his work and thought for a few moments before he began to furiously tap on the keyboard once again. A few coughs punctuated his writing while he sniffled quickly. 

Eddie watched Richie intently as if that may make him uncomfortable enough to rest. He saw the glassiness in Richie’s eyes that signaled a low grade fever. He looked pale and sweat slightly clung to his forehead under unkept hair. His nose was running freely with Richie trying to sniffle to halt it. Richie lifted his wrist and pressed it against his nose before he rubbed it back and forth quickly.

Eddie almost hissed in shock as he pulled out a few tissues and handed them over to Richie. Richie didn’t say anything as he picked it up and rubbed it against his nostrils. He then threw the crumpled tissues down on the coffee table to add to the collection. 

Finally, Richie slammed his finger down on the final period before closing the laptop. “Fine. HrchsSHsHS! HrchsSHsH! HRchsSHsHS!”

With Eddie so close, Richie was able to direct the first sneeze into his elbow while Eddie fished more tissues from the box. He handed them over to Richie quickly so that he could catch the rest of them. He blew his nose once he was finished and coughed into the wilted bundle. He groaned in misery as he set the tissues aside, his gaze slightly blinking tiredly.

That was enough to Eddie. He reached behind the couch for the blanket that he usually kept there and draped it over Richie’s shoulders. Richie took a moment before he glanced over at Eddie in surprise, his breath slightly heaving.

“Come here,” Eddie coaxed as he wrapped an arm around Richie’s shoulders and pulled him toward him. Richie lifted his legs onto the couch and bent them so that they were drawn slightly against his chest. Eddie had him lay down and rest his head on Eddie’s lap so that he was propped up slightly so that he could breathe without coughing. “That feel alright?”

Richie lifted his fist from the blanket to cough into it. “It feels more than alright.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile when he heard Richie say that. He began to lower his hand to thread his fingers through Richie’s hair. It wasn’t long until he felt Richie relax against him and his breathing deepen. Snores rose from him because of the deep congestion that settled in his chest and sinuses, but Eddie was just pleased that Richie was resting, really resting.

“Get some rest,” breathed Eddie even though he knew that Richie was already asleep. “I’ll always be here to help take care of you, even on the bad days.”


End file.
